Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard
by LegMa
Summary: Deeks revient d'une infiltration. Malgré ce qu'il essaye de faire croire, il ne va pas bien et elle le sait. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il lui dira ce qu'il a sur le coeur.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Legma

**Titre: **Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**Ship: **Densi

**Résumé: **Deeks revient d'une infiltration établie par le LAPD. Malgré ce qu'il essaye de faire croire, il ne va pas bien et elle le sait. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il lui dira ce qu'il a sur le coeur.

**Disclaimer: **Etant donné que la diffusion Française est suspendue et que le tournage de la saison 2 s'est terminée, puis-je avoir les droits ? =D Non ? Bon ok je me contenterai simplement de cette histoire ^^

**Note de l'auteur: **Petite fic en attendant la grande fic " Pour toujours " et la suite de " Au-delà des mots " ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture =)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard**

Il était près de 3h du matin lorsqu'il revint enfin chez lui. Ayant été convié pour une infiltration organisée par le LAPD, il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cet appartement depuis trois jours. Et il s'agissait d'autant de jours sans nouvelles de ses co-équipiers du NCIS. Il avait réussi à faire face à ce manque mais dès qu'il avait eu un peu de répit ses pensées n'avaient eu de cesses de se diriger vers sa partenaire. Trois jours sans la voir, sans entendre sa voix, sans sentir son parfum, sans pouvoir la taquiner ni même la toucher. Trois jours. Et avant que sa mission ne prenne fin il avait bien failli ne plus la revoir du tout… . Mais, non sans l'aide de l'autre flic qui assurait sa couverture, il avait réussi à s'en sortir vivant. Et après tout ce temps, il était enfin là, devant sa porte d'entrée, plus avide que jamais de pénétrer à l'intérieur et d'oublier ces trois jours pénibles.

Il entra sans faire de bruit et se dirigea tout aussi délicatement vers la chambre, posant au passage ses clefs sur un meuble. Poussant la porte, il fut enivré par un doux parfum et son cœur se soulagea quelque peu de la pression qu'il avait accumulée. Eclairée par les lumières du dehors qui filtraient les rideaux, il distingua une silhouette emmitouflée dans la couette. Elle était là, dans son lit et paisiblement endormie. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Il avait aperçu sa voiture, garée sur le parking en face de l'immeuble et il avait été heureux de penser qu'elle avait probablement dormi chez lui durant tout le temps qu'il était parti. En jetant un œil dans la pièce, sa pensée s'avéra exacte lorsqu'il aperçut un sac de sport avec plusieurs affaires qui en dépassaient.

Lentement, il alla s'agenouiller à côté du lit et, tout en la regardant dormir, il lui caressa doucement le bras nu qui sortait de sous la couette. Elle avait la peau si douce… Bon sang ce que ça lui avait manqué ! Sous ses caresses, il la vit froncer les sourcils, prête à se réveiller. Il lui attrapa alors la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

- Chut, ce n'est que moi, murmura-t-il en reposant sa main.

Bien qu'il souhaitât replonger dans ses yeux de biche, il ne voulut pas la réveiller. Mais il était trop tard. Elle commençait déjà à émerger du sommeil.

- Hmm, Deeks ? se demanda-t-elle en ouvrant un œil.

- Hé, dit-il d'une voix basse en souriant.

Elle ouvrit le second œil avec beaucoup de mal mais elle voulait être sûre qu'il s'agît bien de lui et non d'un autre tour de son imagination.

- C'est bien toi ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix assoupie.

- Je suis rentré, affirma-t-il en se penchant pour lui embrasser le front.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle soulagé de le savoir de retour.

Et naturellement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'amena contre elle. Le visage de l'un logé dans le cou de l'autre, ils apprécièrent ce moment de retrouvaille.

- Toi aussi, Princesse, avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux et en humant ses cheveux bruns.

Il posa une main sur son flanc et commença à le lui caresser. La chaleur corporelle était également ce qui leur avait manqué. Ne plus sentir le corps de l'autre pendant trois jours… .

- Tu sens l'alcool, remarqua-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

- Désolé, j'ai …c'est rien, j'vais aller prendre une douche, déclara-t-il en s'écartant d'elle.

- Deeks ? lui attrapa-t-elle la main avant qu'il ne se lève du sol. Tu as bu ?

- Pas plus d'un verre, sourit-il. J'ai juste reçu une bouteille sur la tête.

- Quoi ? s'alarma-t-elle en se redressant.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas Kensi.

- Montre-moi ça !

Elle se pencha pour allumer la lampe de chevet tandis qu'il s'assit sur le bord du lit, dos à elle. Il savait que ça serait peine perdue de l'en dissuader alors il obéit et la laissa examiner sa tête. Un sentiment de bonheur le remplit en sentant ses doigts fins se frayer un chemin dans sa tignasse blonde probablement collante par l'alcool.

- Tu as passé les trois jours ici ? demanda-t-il en commençant à se déchausser.

- Ne bouges pas ta tête, gronda-t-elle en la lui remettant droite.

- Désolé.

- Ça t'ennuie ? s'enquit-elle presque timidement.

- Que tu aies dormi ici ? Non, pas du tout, sourit-il. Tant que tu n'as pas dévalisé tout le frigo…

- Idiot, rit-elle avant de reprendre un air calme. J'irai faire des courses. C'est bon, tu n'as rien, à part quelques coupures légères derrière l'oreille.

- J'te l'avais dit, rappela-t-il en retirant l'autre chaussure.

- J'voulais m'en assurer.

Elle lui embrassa la nuque et posa sa poitrine contre son dos, ses bras allant encercler sa taille.

- Tu n'as mal nulle part ? reprit-elle malgré elle.

- Non.

- C'est sûr ?

- Oui, assura-t-il en attrapant ses mains. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Tu veux dire ces trois jours ? rectifia-t-elle en posant son menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Epuisants mais surtout longs ! Comme à chaque fois que tu n'es pas là… . Et toi ? Cette infiltration ?

Il laissa alors son regard partir loin, se perdant dans cette enquête qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais faire. Elle n'avait pas été la pire de toutes mais elle se classait parmi les cinq premières sur la liste.

- Deeks ? le ramena-t-elle à la réalité.

Il respira profondément, et se tourna vers son visage.

- J'vais me doucher, sourit-il avant de lui donner un chaste baiser à la cime de ses lèvres.

La jeune femme le laissa partir vers la salle de bain, sans un mot mais extrêmement inquiète. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça… Distant, ailleurs et -en dépit de ses sourires- triste. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose durant cette infiltration. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il ainsi ?

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**à suivre...**_

_**Un petit chapitre, j'avoue, mais cette fic n'en contient que deux donc... ^^ **_

_**J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié et je vous remercie de me lire =) **_

_**A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre.**_

_**Legma. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite et fin de cette courte fic =) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Cela dit, je pense que ce sera loin de ce que vous attendiez ^^' D'ailleurs, à la base c'était une NC-17 que je voulais faire alors... xD Bref, j'vous laisse découvrir ça ;) Merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours plaisir =) et merci aux nombreuses personnes qui ont ajouté cette fic dans leurs alertes et favoris ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

Il revint dans la chambre après une demi-heure sous l'eau chaude. Il avait eu besoin de tout ce temps pour retirer toute odeur d'alcool mais également pour effacer tous les souvenirs se rapprochant de cette enquête. Il avait frotté tellement fort sa peau, qu'elle en était devenue rouge et sensible à certains endroits. Mais il n'y portait aucune importance. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier et passer à autre chose. C'était tout… .

Malgré la fatigue, elle l'avait attendu, une oreille attentive sur le bruit de la douche. Ça la rassurait de le revoir auprès d'elle, car elle n'aimait pas du tout lorsqu'il devait partir pour effectuer des infiltrations du LAPD. Mais à côté de cela, l'inquiétude qu'elle avait perçue un peu plus tôt ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête le comportement du jeune homme.

Vêtu d'un simple caleçon, il se glissa sous les draps, à la place qu'occupait Kensi une seconde avant, et laissa la jeune femme se blottir contre lui.

- J't'avais pas dit de te rendormir ? se demanda-t-il en glissant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

- Non. Et puis je voulais t'attendre, déclara-t-elle la tête posée sur son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi, profitant de la présence de chacun. L'une écoutant les battements de cœur tambourinant contre ce torse musclé, tandis que l'autre essayer de se focaliser sur la seconde respiration présente dans cette pièce. Tous deux se perdaient sous des caresses réciproques. C'était un moment agréable et doux, qui semblait avoir apaisé les esprits mais c'était loin d'être le cas… .

- Tu veux en parler ?

Dans le silence de la nuit, la voix douce de la jeune femme résonna comme dans une église. Elle sentit alors la respiration du jeune homme changer subitement. Elle en était certaine maintenant. Il s'était passé quelque chose là-bas qui le rongeait à l'intérieur et elle ne voulait pas qu'il garde ce mal en lui. Elle ne le voulait pas car c'était ce dont ce qu'elle faisait elle-même à chaque fois et elle savait parfaitement que c'était encore pire.

- De quoi ? souffla-t-il.

- De ce qui te préoccupe.

- Il n'y a rien qui me préoccupe.

- Bien, parlons de cette infiltration alors.

- C'est inutile, j'ai déjà tout oublié.

- C'est faux, ça se voit dans ton comportement…

- J'suis juste fatigué, ne t'inquiètes pas, assura-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Deeks… Ce n'est pas une bonne chose de garder ça en soi. Parles-moi.

- Fais ce que je dis et pas ce que je fais, c'est ça ? fit-il allusion au caractère de l'Agent Blye.

- Justement, je sais ce que ça fait et je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état !

Elle redressa la tête et le regarda. Il avait les yeux fermés mais elle voyait bien que ses traits étaient loin d'être paisibles.

- Deeks, supplia-t-elle dans un murmure.

- J'vais bien. Essayes de dormir.

A contre cœur et dans un profond soupir, elle se remit dans sa position d'avant, déposa un baiser sur son pectoraux et ferma les yeux, ravalant avec difficulté cette envie de lui crier dessus pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Il savait qu'elle était frustrée de ne pas savoir. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour cela tout comme elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer de se taire. Chacun avait des secrets. Malgré leur relation -secrète- de plusieurs semaines, ils ne s'étaient pas encore totalement révéler tous leurs secrets. Et même s'ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance, il y avait certaines choses qu'ils avaient besoin de conserver en eux. Juste pour le bien de chacun.

Cette infiltration était une de ces choses. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée comme il avait pu le lui dire un peu plus tôt. Loin de là. Il s'en rappellerait tout le temps, et ça le rongeait, en ce moment même ! Les muscles de la mâchoire tendus, il essayait d'y faire face, d'ignorer ces images atroces auxquelles il avait participé, mais c'était trop difficile. Et la respiration rapide, il éclata.

- Je t'aime Kensi, déclara-t-il subitement en la serrant fermement. Ne l'oublie jamais !

La jeune femme, qui commençait doucement à retourner dans les bras de Morphée, ouvrit de surprise les yeux et l'entendit alors renifler après cette déclaration. Sa voix avait été si suppliante et frêle, qu'elle redoutait son état. Mais en dépit de cela, elle souleva la tête et plongea dans son regard. Il y avait tellement de larmes dans ces yeux bleus qu'elle eut l'impression d'y voir l'océan. Cette image lui serra si fort le cœur qu'elle sentit l'air lui manquer. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Ô grand Dieu, jamais ! Et ça la brisait intérieurement.

- Deeks, murmura-t-elle la gorge douloureuse.

- N'oublies jamais ça, Kens ! prévint-il durement en lui attrapant le visage tandis que sur le sien, des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, tu entends ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement puis le laissa l'embrasser, en la faisant basculer sous lui. C'était si soudain, un baiser sans ménagement qu'elle sut qu'il avait failli laisser sa vie dans cette infiltration. Alors elle le laissa faire. Elle le laissa lui dévorer les lèvres avec fermeté et aucun répit pour reprendre ne serait-ce qu'un pour cent d'air. Puis lorsqu'il rompit enfin l'échange, elle le prit dans ses bras, lui faisant reposer la tête sur le haut de sa poitrine. Et elle le laissa pleurer tout son mal-être.

Une main repoussant dans des caresses ses cheveux blonds de son front tandis que la seconde parcourrait son dos nu, elle lui avoua également ses sentiments. Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, refusant malgré elle de tomber dans un fort attachement. Mais au vu de la situation, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, ces trois jours ayant été le début du déclic.

- Je n'oublierai jamais, Deeks. Je ne **t'**oublierai jamais ! promit-elle dans une larme.

Il lui attrapa alors la main qui traînait dans ses cheveux, et la parsema de baisers, calmant peu à peu ses larmes.

S'il avait agit ainsi, c'était en rapport avec la fin de la mission, lorsqu'un jeune couple avait été tué et que lui-même avait failli mourir. Mais le flic qui assurait sa couverture l'avait repoussé juste avant qu'il ne subisse l'attaque et c'était lui qui s'était pris les balles. Ce flic, qu'il n'avait connu que deux jours avant mais avec lequel il s'était tout de suite très bien entendu, lui avait sauvé la vie et, mourant dans les bras de l'Agent de Liaison, lui avait dit avant son dernier souffle _'' La vie est trop courte, mon vieux. On croit qu'on a le temps de dire ce qu'on ressent mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. N'attends pas, mec. N'attends…pas… ''_ .

Ses paroles ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis son retour ici, résonnant dans chaque parcelles de sa tête, et il avait décidé de les écouter, de se déclarer à l'Agent Blye, avant qu'il ne retourne dans une infiltration merdique du LAPD. Il ne lui racontera pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne le pourra pas et Kensi savait qu'elle ne le saura probablement jamais. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'aider au mieux, c'était d'être là, à ses côtés. Même si ça lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir l'aider autrement.

_Peut-être que lorsqu'il sera prêt,_ pensa-t-elle_, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

**oOoOooOoOo**

**FIN**

**Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous aura plus ^^' Vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer hein xD J'avoue moi-même ne pas trop accrocher à la fin lol Mais comme je l'ai dit, je voulais faire une NC et puis, j'me suis dit que ça passerai peut-être mieux si je faisais comme cela...**

**En tout cas, merci de me lire et à très vite ;)**

**Bisous.**

**Legma**


End file.
